1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine cleaning systems and more particularly pertains to a new engine cleaning systems for effectively cleaning the needles, seats, and other internal components found in regulators for liquid propane engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine cleaning systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,361 describes an engine conditioning apparatus and method for cleaning carbon deposits and related residue and contaminants from fuel ports and internal surfaces of an internal combustion engine fuel system. Another type of engine cleaning system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,834 describes a method and apparatus for removing internal deposits and contaminants from fuel injected and carbureted internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,210 describes a cleaning and lubricating composition for mechanical seals prolonging their life.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes enables a user to quickly and inexpensively clean the inner components of a liquid propane regulator and lock-off valve assembly.